degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24435238-20150415192531
Where do I even begin with Stiles and Malia? Their first episode was, admittedly, hella random and I didn't really care for it. Didn't think much of them, although I was kinda iffy on them having sex so quick. But. But. BUT. Season 4 happened. I will go down with Stalia until the very end, because they are honestly one of the most beautiful couples I've seen on tv, even in only the span of 12 episodes. Firstly, they're both comedic reliefs of such an intense and action-packed show like Teen Wolf. Stiles is such a goofball, and Malia's blunt demeanor is fucking bae. Their conversations have me cracking up, and it's especially cute when Malia, who is still trying to adjust to the human lifestyle after being a coyote for most of her life, doesn't get something that is so common. Stiles cares so fucking much about her well-being in EVERY aspect. Attempting to be with her when she is in physical danger, helping her control herself during a full moon and risking her tearing him apart, ensuring that her butt is IN class no matter how hard school is for her, protecting her from her evil and deranged father and being heartbroken when she found out Peter was her dad. And in turn, Malia is so fucking supportive of him, especially since she's lived her life as a coyote where she has learned to leave people behind. In their fucking first episode of season 4, the first episode where we see them as an actual couple, she tells Stiles, "I'd never leave you." This wasn't just because he is her boyfriend. This came from a special place within her. She found affection in someone despite her animal instincts. And even though she would never admit to loving him, she always finds her way back to him. Their feelings for each other and their bond is what made her control herself during the full moon. And after finding out her father is Peter, she still came back to him and told him "I like you. I like you a lot." - which is as close as "I love you" that we're probably gonna get from her lol. They are sooo much alike yet so different, like they are the perfect math. They way they put highlighters and highlighter caps in their mouths while studying, the fact that she colour coordinates her notes the EXACT way that he does, and I don't even think she knows he does it too (green for things they understand, yellow for what they are working on getting, and red for what they don't get, and they have been both known to use a LOT of red). He is her rock. This pairing is so perfect because Malia knows that she can give her heart to Stiles and it won't come back broken. Stiles would do ANYTHING for her. Every scene they have together is loaded with either humour, sexual tension, or a moment where they give their all to each other and reassure one another that they aren't going anywhere. Ensuring that they are safe with each other. And how fucking adorable was it that Stiles was the little spoon and Malia was the big spoon in his dream? When she left, she was all he thought about and dreamt about. Again, I will go down with Stalia. It may be too soon, they might not admit it (well, Stiles would, Malia wouldn't), but, they do love each other on a level that isn't explicitly said or commonly shown. Right now, I am actually HAPPY that Stiles lost his virginity to Malia so quick, because this beautiful couple came out of it.